staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 HD 06:05 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Ach!, odc. 17 (Argh!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Wakacje z Jedynką - Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Mój brat Po, odc. 18 (Big Bro Po); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 2 Biebrza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Latoteka - /1/; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 485) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Przystań - odc. 3/13 - Przyjaciółki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 BBC w Jedynce - Wild Arabia - Dzika Arabia cz. 3. Ruchome piaski (Wild Arabia) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Mundial 2014 - W drodze do Finału; STEREO, 16:9 15:10 Śmierć rewolwerowca (Death of a Gunfighter) - txt. str. 777; western kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:Don Siegel, Robert Toten; wyk.:Richard Widmar, John Saxon, Kent Smith, Mercer Harris; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 16 (seria II, odc. 3) - Feralne zdjęcie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2748; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Mundial 2014 - Ceremonia Zamknięcia (Ceremonia Zamknięcia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:35 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 144, Recepta na sukces (seria VII odc. 17); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Mundial 2014 - studio: FINAŁ: Niemcy - Argentyna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Mundial 2014 FINAŁ: Niemcy - Argentyna; 5.1, 16:9, Na żywo 23:25 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Samotność w sieci; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Andrzej Chyra, Szymon Bobrowski, Kinga Preis, Anna Dymna, Agnieszka Grochowska, Ruby Rosales, Jan Englert, Piotr Chodzeń, Paweł Kukiz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Moja Misja; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Śmierć rewolwerowca (Death of a Gunfighter); western kraj prod.USA (1969); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Ostoja - odc. 124; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 M jak miłość - odc. 1058; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 07:30 Zmiennicy - odc. 4/15 - Typowa logika damsko - męska - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Zmiennicy - odc. 5/15 - Safari - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Sekrety Morza Śródziemnego - odc. 1/4 (Secret Mediterranean with Trevor McDonald - ep. 1/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.: Stuart Cabb; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Sawanna - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Korfu (135) "Wyspa bukoliczna"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of My Success); komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Herbert Ross; wyk.:Michael J. Fox, Helen Slater, Richard Jordan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2053; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 101 "Bez mieszkania" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 102 "Nawarzyłeś piwa, to teraz je pij" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Mundial 2014 - skrót meczu o 3. miejsce (skrót meczu o 3. miejsce) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 556 - Zdradliwe przyjemności; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 2/26 Ratujcie mojego tatę - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (27); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Thom Ebernhardt; wyk.:Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Benjamin Salisbury, Mary Kay Place; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Czas honoru - odc. 69 "Ultimatum Rainera" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Nie tylko Gustlik (film o Franciszku Pieczce); film dokumentalny; reż.: Adam Kraśnicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 144, Recepta na sukces (seria VII odc. 17); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - Butelki zwrotne (Vratne lahve); komedia kraj prod.CZECHY, Wielka Brytania, Dania (2007); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Zdenek Sverak, Daniela Kolarova, Tatiana Vilhelmova, Jiri Machacek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of My Success); komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Herbert Ross; wyk.:Michael J. Fox, Helen Slater, Richard Jordan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Nożem i widelcem - magazyn kulinarny 07:20 Robinsonowie z Mantsinsaari - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,Finlandia,Polska,2008) 08:30 Wybacz, że tak rzadko przyjeżdżam - reportaż 09:00 Misja: integracja - magazyn 09:15 Rok w ogrodzie - magazyn 09:40 Co u nas? 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Raport z Polski 11:35 Mistrzostwa Świata Federacji Ekstremalnych Sportów Motocyklowych 12:40 Wokół nas 12:50 W rytmie disco - magazyn muzyczny 13:15 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13:45 Wokół nas 13:50 Astroregion - magazyn popularnonaukowy 14:20 Echa tygodnia - kraj 14:25 Wokół nas 14:35 Wyrwaliśmy się na wolność - reportaż 15:40 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - reportaż 16:00 Raport z Polski Extra 16:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:00 Kultowe rozmowy 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Reportaż 22:00 Program lokalny 23:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj 23:15 Z piłką przez świat 00:20 Wokół nas 00:25 Pogoda 00:30 Dziennik regionów 00:55 Pogoda 01:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata - Brazylia 2014 - mecz finałowy: Niemcy - Argentyna 04:20 Astroregion - magazyn popularnonaukowy 04:45 Nożem i widelcem - magazyn kulinarny 05:05 Rewolucja francuska - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 05:30 Z innej strony - Francja 06:05 Telekurier 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat HD 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (4) 08:20 Jeźdźcy smoków (5) 08:50 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (23) 09:25 Scooby-Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu - film animowany (USA,2000) 11:00 Karate Kid 2 - film przygodowy (USA,1986) 13:15 Spider-Man 2 - film przygodowy (USA,2004) 16:00 Miodowe lata (10) 16:35 Miodowe lata (11) 17:10 Miodowe lata (12) 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (17) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (243) 20:00 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo (2) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 10 (225) 23:00 Głosy 2 (14) 00:00 Sekret mojej córki - thriller (Kanada,2007) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (28) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (28) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:30 Dzień dobry wakacje 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:35 Dzieciaki (3) 12:10 Czary-mary - film familijny (USA,1993) 14:10 Pan niania - komedia (USA,1993) 15:55 Szkoła uczuć - melodramat (USA,2002) 18:00 Ugotowani 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Kronika "Męskiego grania 2014" (2) 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 2 - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1987) 22:10 Życzenie śmierci 4 - film sensacyjny (USA,1987) 00:15 Ocalić Grace (6) 01:20 Uwaga! 01:35 Sekrety magii TV 4 06:00 Benny Hill (70) 06:45 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (32) 07:00 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta (15) 08:00 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta (16) 09:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe (5) 09:55 Przygody Tintina. Kłopoty z profesorem - film animowany (Francja,1964) 11:10 Galileo (369) 12:10 Zaklinacz psów 9 (3) 13:20 Ostatni patrol - film sensacyjny (USA,Izrael,2000) 17:20 Zaginiony synek - thriller (Niemcy,USA,2006) 19:00 Galileo (269) 20:00 Narodziny legendy: Ip Man - dramat sensacyjny (Hongkong,2010) 22:10 Niezwyciężony - dramat sensacyjny (USA,Kanada,2010) 00:30 Układy 4 (45) 01:35 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:35 Integracja - magazyn 02:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 mała Czarna (324) 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (4) 06:30 No problem! (6) 07:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli 3 (14) 08:00 Jan Paweł II: Powołanie (2) 09:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Etiopia: Śmietniczek (1) 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Etiopia: Po co komu taka ziemia (2) 10:10 Aukcja w ciemno (13) 10:40 Aukcja w ciemno (14) 11:10 Walka o bagaż 2 (3) 11:35 Walka o bagaż 2 (4) 12:10 Pamiętniki Barbie - film animowany (USA,2006) 13:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Roszpunka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 15:05 Hokus-pokus - komedia fantasy (USA,1993) 17:05 Jaskiniowiec z Kalifornii - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1992) 19:00 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości 2 (12) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3: Kulki sądowe/Gdy Chucka brak (15) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Kingsajz - komedia (Polska,1987) 22:25 Blond ambicja - komedia romantyczna (USA,2007) 00:10 American Pie: Księga miłości - komedia (USA,2009) 02:10 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Bracia Cugowscy (5) 03:10 Taki jest świat (262) 03:50 JRG w akcji (11) 04:15 Menu na miarę (11) 04:40 Z archiwum policji (11) 05:05 Menu na miarę (1) 05:30 Z archiwum policji (12) TVN 7 05:45 Szymon Majewski Show: Andrzej Gołota i Katarzyna Cichopek (5/14) 06:45 Mango 08:50 Milion lat przed naszą erą - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,1966) 10:55 Czterej pancerni i pies (11/21) 12:10 Brzydula (120) 12:45 Brzydula (121) 13:15 Brzydula (122) 13:45 Brzydula (123) 14:20 Brzydula (124) 14:55 Wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle - komedia (USA,1983) 17:00 Prawdziwe serce - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 19:00 Gra pozorów (3/10) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Ostatni sprawiedliwy - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1996) 22:10 Mentalista (2/23) 23:10 Mściciel - thriller (USA,2006) 01:00 Sekrety magii 03:05 Druga strona medalu: Dariusz Krupa (1/8) 03:35 Druga strona medalu: Jan Podgórski (2/8) 04:05 Druga strona medalu: Tomasz Gollob (3/8) 04:35 Druga strona medalu: Caroline Wozniacki (4/8) Puls 2 06:00 Plecak pełen przygód (2) 06:35 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 3 (13) 07:00 Kacze opowieści (72) 07:25 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - film fantastyczny (USA,2010) 09:00 Timon i Pumba 4 (70) 09:30 Timon i Pumba 4 (71) 10:00 Winnetou i Old Firehand - western (Niemcy,Jugosławia,1966) 11:55 Spotkanie z balladą (9) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Zaklinacz psów 3 (8) 14:00 Niezwykłe iluzje (4) 15:00 Boso przez świat (2) 15:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia (2) 16:05 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (14) 16:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (15) 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (16) 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (17) 18:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (8) 18:30 Walka o bagaż 2 (3) 19:00 Boso przez świat (3) 19:30 Boso przez świat (4) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (18) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (19) 21:55 Kryminalne zagadki 5 (4) 23:00 Smażalnia story - komedia (Polska,1984) 00:50 Przyłbice i kaptury (7) 02:00 Z archiwum policji (7) 02:30 Menu na miarę (4) 03:00 Z archiwum policji (8) 03:25 Menu na miarę (5) 03:50 Dyżur (11) 04:15 JRG w akcji (6) 04:40 Dyżur (12) 05:05 JRG w akcji (9) 05:30 Dyżur 2 (14) TV 6 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Po(d)rywacz (215) 07:00 Projekt "Glee" (6) 07:55 Galileo (260) - program popularnonaukowy 08:55 Simba (21) 09:30 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (13) 09:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (14) 10:10 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (20) 10:40 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (21) 11:00 Pinocchio - film animowany (Włochy,2007) 13:00 Mistrzowie miecza (1) 14:55 Spotkanie rodzinne - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2010) 17:00 Zaklinacz psów 8 (10) 18:00 Na granicy śmierci (6) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2008) 19:00 47 dni wśród rekinów - film przyrodniczy (USA,2012) 20:00 Włatcy móch: Higieniczny blues (8) 20:30 Włatcy móch: Pranie mózgów (9) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (2) 21:30 Seks w wielkim mieście (82) 22:05 Seks w wielkim mieście (83) 22:40 Seks w wielkim mieście (84) 23:30 Odjazd - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 01:55 Włatcy móch: Higieniczny blues (8) 02:25 Włatcy móch: Pranie mózgów (9) 02:55 Jazda Figurowa (23) - program rozrywkowy 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (654) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 08:40 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Niemiec - rozgrzewka w klasie Moto3 09:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Niemiec - rozgrzewka w klasie Moto2 09:40 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Niemiec - rozgrzewka w klasie motoGP 10:10 ATP World Tour Uncovered - magazyn tenisowy 11:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Niemiec - wyścig w klasie Moto3 12:20 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Niemiec - wyścig w klasie Moto2 14:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Niemiec - wyścig w klasie motoGP 16:00 Sport Flash 16:15 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Białoruś - Grecja 17:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Rosja - Hiszpania 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Hiszpania 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Gstaad - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Rallycross: Mistrzostwa Świata - wyścig w Belgii 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Rallycross: Mistrzostwa Świata - wyścig w Belgii 02:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Miejska lista 11:00 Summer City 12:00 Summer City 13:00 Summer City 14:00 Summer City 15:00 smESKA 16:00 smESKA 17:00 ESKA TV News 18:00 ESKA TV News 19:00 Teenage lista 20:00 Dance Chart 21:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Summer City 23:00 Summer City 00:00 Summer City 01:00 Summer City 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:30 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 06:00 Express 06:15 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:45 Drogowi piraci (23/38) 07:15 Drogowi piraci (24/38) 07:45 Miejskie cwaniaczki: Gościnny Stambuł (8/10) 08:45 Luksusowe zachcianki 2 (1/10) 09:45 Świat bez fikcji 6 (5/8) 10:15 Michniewicz: Inny świat (6/9) 10:45 Wojny magazynowe: Niesforny Dave (5/19) - reality show 11:15 Wojny magazynowe: Desperacka licytacja (6/19) - reality show 11:45 Wielkie przeprowadzki (9/13) 12:15 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Z toru startowego (10/13) 12:45 Odlotowy ogród 2 (8-ost.) 13:15 Domówka (6/12) - reality show 13:45 Surowi rodzice (6/13) 14:45 4 wesela (3/13) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Ola w trasie 3 (6/9) 16:40 Orzeł czy reszka? 2 (4/16) 17:45 Express 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Tymczasem na plaży (4/16) 18:05 Usterka (2/17) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:40 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (11/16) 19:10 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (12/16) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Wojny przewoźników (5/9) 20:30 Wojny przewoźników (6/9) 21:00 Świat bez fikcji 5 (1/8) 21:30 Panic 9-1-1 (2/3) 22:30 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (7/12) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Czysty zysk (14-ost.) 00:00 Nie do wiary: Stygmatyczka (6/16) 00:30 7 grzechów: Epilog - zbrodnia i kara (8-ost.) 01:00 Ukryte pragnienia 2 (4/6) 02:00 Na granicy prawa (2/10) 02:55 Komornik (11/16) 03:25 Komornik (12/16) 03:50 W trasie 3 (9/10) 04:20 W trasie 3 (10-ost.) 04:45 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:10 Disco Star - kulisy 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Disco Star (2) - program muzyczny (Polska,2014) 19:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 20:06 Polo TV hit festiwal - Szczecinek 2014 21:30 Discopolot! 22:26 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (21) 07:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (22) 07:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (1) 08:00 Casper (4) 08:10 Kot Felix (9) 08:20 Kaczor Daffy (2) 08:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (5) 08:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (6) 08:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (4) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1880) 09:35 Pierwsza miłość (1881) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1882) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1883) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1884) 12:30 Na rybę (8) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (94) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (95) 14:00 Mamuśki (7) 14:30 Mamuśki (8) 15:00 Mamuśki (9) 15:30 Mamuśki (10) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepska bajka o złotym jajku (30) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Perpetum mobile (31) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Okrutna pizza (32) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Operacja Bobas (33) 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne (10) 19:00 Szaleni naukowcy (1) 19:30 Szaleni naukowcy (2) 20:00 Więzienie dla świrów - komedia kryminalna (USA,2002) 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Cały ten jazz (331) 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Eldorado (332) 23:00 Lody na patyku 2 - komedia (Izrael,Niemcy,1979) 01:00 Mamuśki (12) 01:30 Dobranoc ATM (3) 02:00 Gra w ciemno (331) - teleturniej 03:00 Awantura o kasę (124) - teleturniej 04:00 Czas na kulturę (1) - program kulturalny TV Trwam 08:00 XXII Pielgrzymka Rodziny Radia Maryja na Jasną Górę 15:20 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 15:25 Święty na każdy dzień 15:30 Pielgrzymka Rodziny Radia Maryja do Rzymu 2013 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Starożytne tajemnice Biblii 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic (10) 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Kim jest papież Franciszek? 23:25 Święty na każdy dzień 23:30 Nadzieja na słońce 00:00 Program dla USA i Kanady Stopklatka TV 06:00 Andzia (9) 06:20 Wiatry pustkowia - western (USA,1936) 07:35 Didier - komedia (Francja,Belgia,Szwajcaria,1997) 09:35 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - film obyczajowy (USA,2006) 11:50 Iluzjonista - dramat miłosny (USA,Czechy,2006) 12:00 Rozważni i romantyczni - klub miłośników Jane Austen - komediodramat (USA,2007) 14:10 Mały mistrz - komedia (Wielka Brytania,Francja,2000) 16:10 Komedia małżeńska - komedia (Polska,1993) 18:25 Filip z konopi - komedia (Polska,1981) 20:00 Cztery pokoje - komedia (USA,1995) 22:00 Jackie Brown - dramat kryminalny (USA,1997) 01:10 Brudna forsa - film sensacyjny (Aruba,USA,2002) 03:10 Atak rekinów: megalodon - thriller (USA,2002) 05:40 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu 06:15 Cudowny świat wędkarskich przygód (7) 06:45 Lista Fokusa (22) 07:15 Para daje radę (17) 08:15 Jak to się robi? (62) 08:20 Jak to się robi? (64) 08:30 Po przygody w świat przyrody (12) 08:45 Po przygody w świat przyrody (14) 09:00 Sąsiedzi (52) 09:15 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (6) 09:45 Egzamin z przetrwania 2 (1) 10:15 Sąsiedzi (54) 10:30 Lista Fokusa (23) 11:00 Wehikuł czasu 11:15 Para daje radę (19) 12:10 Cuda Układu Słonecznego (1) 13:20 Niesamowite ciało (2) 14:25 Cud narodzin (2) 15:25 Kontrasty Wschodu (1) 16:30 Lista Fokusa (22) 17:00 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (22) 17:30 Na ratunek rodzicom (3) 18:00 Rozmowy nieoswojone (2) 18:30 Bliźnięta. Obsesja nazisty Mengele - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2000) 19:40 Tajemnice powiązań inżynieryjnych (1) 20:40 Wstęp do spotkania z dokumentem (2) 20:50 Jiro śni o sushi - film dokumentalny (Japonia,USA,2011) 22:40 Lądowanie na Księżycu - prawda czy mistyfikacja? - film dokumentalny (Kanada,USA,2003) 23:45 Ross Kemp w świecie gangów 3 (2) 00:45 Za kulisami: Strefa śmierci w Iraku - film dokumentalny (USA,2005) 01:45 Zwierzęca inwazja (1) 02:40 Zbrodnie przeciwko naturze (2) 03:30 Lista Fokusa (17) 04:00 Para daje radę (16) 05:00 Cudowny świat wędkarskich przygód (11) 05:30 Życie Bałtyku (11) 05:45 Badacze natury (4) TVP ABC 05:50 Smerfy (90) 06:20 Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą (3) - teleturniej 06:40 Traperskie lato (3) - program dla dzieci 06:55 Domisie - program dla dzieci 07:25 Karrypel kontra groszki (3) 07:55 Maurycy i Hawranek (3) 08:10 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (6) 08:20 Smerfy (90) 08:50 Przygody myszki (10) 09:00 Pszczółka Maja (14) 09:15 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (3) 09:25 Kaktus i Mały (2) 09:30 Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą (3) - teleturniej 09:50 Traperskie lato (3) - program dla dzieci 10:05 Domisie - program dla dzieci 10:35 Karrypel kontra groszki (3) 11:05 Maurycy i Hawranek (3) 11:20 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (6) 11:30 Smerfy (89) 12:00 Przygody myszki (9) 12:10 Pszczółka Maja (14) 12:25 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (2) 12:35 Kaktus i Mały (2) 12:45 Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą (3) - teleturniej 13:00 Koty mówią! - film animowany (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2003) 14:20 Przypadki zwierzojeża (10) 14:30 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (6) 14:40 Smerfy (88) 15:10 Przygody myszki (8) 15:20 Pszczółka Maja (14) 15:35 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (1) 15:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech (4) 16:20 Plecak pełen przygód (2) 16:50 Przypadki zwierzojeża (12) 16:55 Kaktus i Mały (3) 17:05 Studio "Stodoła" - program dla dzieci 17:35 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 18:05 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:35 Maurycy i Hawranek (4) 18:45 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (7) 19:00 Smerfy (91) 19:25 Przygody myszki (11) 19:30 Pszczółka Maja (15) 19:45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (4) 19:50 Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom (2) 20:05 Podróż za jeden uśmiech (5) 20:40 Plecak pełen przygód (3) 21:10 Kasztaniaki (19) 21:20 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca w Koninie (4) - reportaż 21:50 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 22:20 Syzyfowe prace (1) 23:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne - informator kulturalny 07:25 Rycerze i rabusie - Miłość Piotra (7-ost.) 08:25 Opowiedz mi o deszczu - komediodramat (Francja,2008) 10:05 Informacje kulturalne - informator kulturalny 10:30 Łowca - ostatnie starcie - film SF (Polska,1993) 12:15 Cyrograf dojrzałości - film obyczajowy (Polska,1967) 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Elton John - "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2001) 14:25 Pavarotti i przyjaciele - najpiękniejsze duety - koncert (USA,2008) 15:50 Rejs - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1970) 17:15 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Grabowskim - wywiad (Polska,2014) 18:15 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Grabowskim: Lekcje pana Kuki - komedia (Polska,Austria,2008) 20:05 Para na życie - komedia (USA,Wielka Brytania,2009) 21:55 Więcej niż fikcja: Bella vista - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,Urugwaj,2012) 23:05 Teraz animacje!: Guliwer 2000 - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1982) 23:10 Teraz animacje!: Wizjonerzy - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1982) 23:15 Teraz animacje!: Super N. - Most - film animowany (Polska,1984) 23:35 Kino nocne: Przytul mnie - dramat obyczajowy (Dania,2010) 01:05 Młoda Polska: Ludzie normalni - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2011) 01:35 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Primal Scream - "Screamadelica" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 02:50 Para na życie - komedia (USA,Wielka Brytania,2009) 04:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - film dokumentalny (Polska) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej: Ołyka i Klewań 08:00 Tajemnice Watykanu: Państewko w cieniu Bazyliki (3/14) 08:35 Tajemnice Watykanu: Dywizje Jego Świątobliwości (4/14) 09:15 Panny i wdowy (4/5) 10:15 Znak orła: Będziecie go mieli. 1331 (11/14) 10:45 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Blaski i cienie (XIX w.) 11:55 Nuklearne gry - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2001) 13:00 Wisła od źródeł do ujścia: Od źródeł Wisły do ujścia Dunajca (1) 14:10 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:10 Jadzia - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1936) 16:40 Przełomowe dni (1/6) 17:10 Panny i wdowy (5-ost.) 18:05 Znak orła: Cena milczenia. 1331 (12/24) 18:40 Kalendarium historyczne: Przed sierpniem był lipiec - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 19:10 Dziennik telewizyjny: 13.07.1989 19:50 Legenda 27. Wołyńskiej Dywizji Piechoty AK - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 20:45 Flesz historii (189) - cykl reportaży 21:05 C.K. Dezerterzy (1/2) - komedia (Polska,Węgry,1985) 22:45 Pradawni bogowie: Celtowie (6) 23:20 Dom: Naiwne pytania (21/25) 01:05 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej: Ołyka i Klewań 01:30 Grzesiuk, chłopak z ferajny - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 02:40 Zaśpiewajmy to jeszcze raz: To ziemia 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 160; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 55 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (55); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:57 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /9/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 4/14 - Trzecia część mocy (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Noce i dnie - odc. 1/12 - Bogumił i Barbara - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Elżbieta Starostecka, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Janina Traczykówna, Beata Tyszkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 485) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Góralski zwyk; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Józefa Rzemieślnika w Gniewinie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada Śląska (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Lalka - odc. 4* - Pierwsze ostrzeżenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1047; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Ochrona przyrody w lasach państwowych - film przyrodniczy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - W poszukiwaniu skarbów, odc. 4 (The treasure - hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 11/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12 ost. - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 1/12 - Bogumił i Barbara - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.5; magazyn; STEREO 00:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1047; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - W poszukiwaniu skarbów, odc. 4 (The treasure - hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 11/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12 ost.; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (201); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 06:15 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - magazyn muzyczny 07:05 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 08:10 Muzyka małego ekranu 08:45 Muzyka małego ekranu 08:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (1) - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Tylko Ty! - teleturniej 09:40 Pojedynek nie na żarty - program rozrywkowy 10:40 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Plemiona z przeszłości - reportaż 12:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 14:15 Bardzo ostry dyżur (4) - program rozrywkowy 14:35 Tylko Ty! - teleturniej 15:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 16:20 Szansa na sukces - program muzyczny 17:10 Tylko jeden skecz 17:25 À la show - talk-show 17:50 Bardzo ostry dyżur (4) - program rozrywkowy 18:10 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 18:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 19:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Tylko jeden skecz 20:15 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 20:50 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 21:25 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 22:30 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Romane Dyvesa - cygańskie dni - Gorzów Wielkopolski (1) 23:35 Opole 2008 na bis 00:45 Opole 2008 na bis 01:40 KFPP Opole 2011 02:40 Muzyka małego ekranu 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:35 Pogoda Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:07 Pogoda Info 10:15 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Głos mediów - magazyn 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Światowiec: Magia i twarze Ibizy 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:05 Serwis info weekend 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:00 Serwis info weekend 18:28 Szerokie tory: Moda 18:56 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:22 Pogoda Info 19:30 Równo-ważni: Województwo lubuskie 20:01 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:19 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:35 Serwis info weekend 20:40 Czyż. Bez retuszu - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:50 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny (Polska,2014) 22:50 Pogoda Info - program informacyjny 23:00 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:35 Sportowa niedziela - program informacyjny 23:50 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 01:05 Czyż. Bez retuszu - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 02:10 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny (Polska,2014) 03:05 Pogoda Info - program informacyjny (Polska,2014) 03:11 Prawdę mówiąc: Prof. Witold Kieżun 03:38 Głos mediów - magazyn 04:07 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 04:25 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 04:40 Szerokie tory: Moda 05:05 Światowiec: Magia i twarze Ibizy 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn